William Dunbar
William Dunbar joined Code Lyoko ''in the second season as one of Yumi's classmates. He became the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into Lyoko, when X.A.N.A. possessed him and used him as his general until episode ''Down to Earth where he was freed and returned as an ally (although in Fight To The Finish he is possessed by X.A.N.A again.) In Code Lyoko Evolution, he was allowed to rejoin the team as the sixth member. At Kadic William was kind of a loner at first, having been kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To no surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich when both of them vie for Yumi's affections. His appearances in the show become more frequent during the third season, when Jeremie suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of the warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder and X.A.N.A. starts to force Aelita to delete several of Lyoko's sectors, the group decides to let William join. However, X.A.N.A. takes advantage of William's ineptitude and uses the Scyphozoa to take control of his mind and body, effectively trapping him in Lyoko. Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality in order to prevent suspicion amongst the school. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his 'dumb' personality, he unknowingly causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also becomes a bit of a gag in the show, best seen in the episode Wreck Room. In episode Down to Earth, William is finally freed from X.A.N.A.'s control, and returns to Earth. However, his behaviour pre-X.A.N.A. causes tension between him and the rest of the warriors, who are reluctant to associate with him further, as seen in Echoes. William's role in the new series, Code Lyoko Evolution, is to seek redemption, which he later succeeds. After Odd got himself locked up in utility room, William, instead of letting him out, went to Lyoko. For this, Odd was really mad for him, even having an thought of devirtualizing him. After rejoining the team, they stop fighting and became friendly to each other. In Rivalry, William and Ulrich puts down their disagreements after William saves Ulrich from falling into Digital Sea. William becomes more serious about the missions in order to be worthy for others to trust. On Lyoko William wields a sword called Zweihander. It's name literally means "Two-Hander". Traditionally, Zweihanders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode 'Final Round', when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. However, it is unknown whether it was an ability given to him by X.A.N.A. or if he already had it before. Lyoko Powers * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. Super Smoke is known to be by far even faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. He still has this power in Evolution. Since he has no vehicle, this is his only transportation. * Second View: The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. This is was only available while under control of XANA. * Levitation: An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihander by both hands and pointing downward. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. * Tower Control: Ability to activate a tower for X.A.N.A, from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. Only available under control of XANA * Tarantula Riding: Ability to ride a Tarantula on Lyoko as a vehicle. Only available under control of XANA Vehicle *Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the Skidbladnir through a Scyphozoa in The Lake. *Nav-Skid - one of Skidbladnir's minimum sized fighting ships. In original Skid, there was one more which was propably meant to William. After he rejoined the team, he got one for himself in new Skid. Trivia * While possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, giving a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soulcalibur series and having an eye of X.A.N.A. just above the grip. * His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. It also resembles Pyramid Head's Great Knife ''from the Silent Hill series. **His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game ''The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's or Vanitas outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''games. **His sword also appears similar to the black and white parts of a Tower in Lyoko. *He was the first character to recieve a new, more modern/futuristic outfit in Jeremie's upgrade, although William's was given to him by XANA. * He was the only character to obtain a XANA suit. (unless one counts the polymorphic clone from Revelations who shape shifted into an evil Ulrich) * X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. * In Episode ''Vertigo, it is revealed that William is afraid of spiders. Ironically, he rides on Tarantulas that resemble spiders. * There was an unused Nav Skid on the Skidbladnir when it was created. It was, most likely, intended to be used by William in case he was taken back from X.A.N.A.'s control. Once freed, he is seen in his own Nav Skid in The Warrior Awakens. * He was the last person in the real world to be possessed by X.A.N.A , before Code Lyoko Evolution, though he still remains last one as there havent been any new human-posessions yet. * Oddly, in a A Lack of Goodwill, he wore the new clothes his clone had. But when in Down to Earth, when he is freed from X.A.N.A, he was wearing his old clothes. * In the Final Round, he began to glow purple under X.A.N.A's control when he ran extremely fast or levitated. Later in the series, he just uses his "super-smoke" ability to accelerate. * Odd's arrows cannot hurt William while he using Super Smoke, as seen in Bragging Rights. * William's sword is a specific type of Zweihander called "schweren Schlag." It is a type of Zweihand that has a heavier bass blade, spanning the entire hilt. Normal Zweihanders weight around 15 kg, while the schweren Schlag is between 30 kg and 45 kg. This may be why William cannot wield his sword in one hand, as most fighting styles can utilise this. * In Double Trouble, William recalls the events from The Secret in a dream - despite those events never happening due to a return to the past. The reason for this has not yet been explored in the series. * In A Bad Turn, he reveals that he participiates in the micro-kart club, and extends an invitation to Ulrich to join, which he accepts. * In the french version of Code Lyoko, he is played by Mathieu Moreau. * On Lyoko, William's form is a Doppelsöldner . Doppelsöldners were specific types of mercenaries who volunteer to fight which means to take on extra risks. In exchange, they earned double payment. Interestingly, they also used the Zweihänders. * It is possible that William dislikes chemistry class. This is said in Ultimatum as he tells Odd "Lucky you, we got chemistry". * In season 3 it was strongly indicated that William constantly pulls pranks on Jim. * So far, he is the only Lyoko Warrior with 2 battle themes. * When William was repossessed by X.A.N.A in Fight to the Finish, it shows that he didnt have resistance for X.A.N.A like others did when they were tried to posses in Great Day. Gallery Real Life (Seasons 2 - 4) William_106.jpg|In the photo lab William_154.jpg|In the scanner William_018.jpg|Rock Climbing William_095.jpg|Attacking Suzanne Hertz Tumblr lramlhmcUH1qfh5q6o3 500.jpg Tumblr m15azhn3cT1qgcflso2 500.jpg Tumblr m256cuVfYV1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Tumblr m256tiLOs91r1irkso1 400.jpg Tumblr m348qvEHaO1qgcflso1 500.png File:Tumblr_m2ccsym2hM1qgcflso1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m26f9mSXMv1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m28o6adIX71qgcflso1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m39hpryol71rpcg7oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg Capture-20070304-093416.png|X.A.N.A. out from William Tumblr m3w3vxHy7d1rvt7s6o1 500.jpg William's miscolored sleeves..png Tumblr lyudlgtiRW1qlvb12o1 500.png|William witnessing "Yumi" kissing Mathias. Tumblr m256itUvLn1qgcflso1 500.jpg Tumblr m2e53pylHe1qgcflso1 500.jpg Capture-20121212-101215.png William 099.jpg William_Shwaa_background.png|William Dunbar Background 2011-09-15 0928 001.png|Listening to Aelita's music. 2011-09-15 0927.png 2011-09-15 0928.png Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhlyfllCQW1qcbv12o7 250.png Tumblr mezvoworCZ1qcbv12o4 250.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Will.jpg 430840 196220760502541 1574576284 n-1-.jpg Die18-1-.png Soupcons 088-1-.jpg Warriorawakens32 Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Friday 21.jpg Friday 20.jpg Friday 16.jpg Friday 13.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday9.jpg Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png First real lunch.jpg Lyoko (Season 3) William23.jpg|Appearance Williamlyoko.jpg|Holding his Zweihander Dernier_round_373.jpg|Destroying the Core of Lyoko tumblr_m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1_400.jpg File:Tumblr_m29qxvyeKC1qgcflso1_500.png tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg|William with Aelita tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo8_1280.png tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso2_1280.png tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4_r1_250.png|William checking out his Zweihänder XANA-William.png Xanapossessedwilliam.jpg|William is now at the mercy of X.A.N.A. William ID Card-1-.jpg|William's ID Card Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso1 r1 1280.jpg|First encounter with Creepers Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg Dernier round 372.jpg Dernier round 371.jpg Lyoko (Season 4) 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg|In the Desert Sector William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita Schaeffer William 143.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg William_145.jpg|About to enter Code: X.A.N.A. William_200.jpg|Angrily devirtualizes someone William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab William_165.jpg|Using Super Smoke to attack Yumi William 179.jpg William_180.jpg|Distant Tower Control William_142.jpg|Enters a Tower William_177.jpg|Concentrating William 176.jpg William 181.jpg Tumblr lrampbDrhk1qfh5q6o1 500.jpg|William trying to break out of X.A.N.A's grasp Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg|Encountering with Yumi tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o2_500.png tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o2_500.png tumblr_lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo9_1280.png William 185.jpg William 189.jpg William 190.jpg Tumblr lzlrk8NHxG1qgcflso1 400.jpg 180px-William 13.jpg William 233.jpg Dark William Card-1-.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William's ID Card William-vs-william.JPG|William Vs. William's Clone Ohh.jpg Cv.png Dfdg.png Vfdx.png Tgrd.png Rdhtrf.png William Spectre.jpg William 155.jpg BeFunky tumblr m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1 500.jpg Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png Experience 194.jpg Kiwodd 292.jpg Kiwodd 296.jpg Renaissance 377.jpg William 199.jpg 12 hello handsome.png 15 ulrich vs william.png 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|Grabbing Yumi's cheek before pushing her to the Digital Sea William and Yumi.jpg|With William out of X.A.N.A.'s grasp, Yumi tries to help him Lyoko (Evolution) William new.PNG|Appearance William 1.PNG William CLE.png will new3.PNG William.PNG Williamcortex.jpg|William,Overwatching cortex WilliamD.PNG WilliamMount.PNG|William saves Ulrich before he falls into the digital sea WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroys a Krab! Tumblr mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1 500.png dunbar.png Tumblr mg7iubWlS91rk5h46o3 250.jpg|He still has XANA's gifts. Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png|Like he gives a damn! Tower of Blok's laser.png|BOOM! InsidetheMegaPod.PNG Trailer29.PNG Bros.jpg Warrior Awakens 23.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 16.jpg Warrior Awakens 15.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 12.jpg|seems like even William can't beat ninjas easily... Warrior Awakens 11.jpg Warrior Awakens 9.jpg Foolxana40 Foolxana39 Foolxana38 Foolxana36 Foolxana34|he helplessly watches as Aelita gets devirtualized Foolxana35|Now the fun begins! Foolxana30 Ulrich VS William.PNG|Looks like Ulrich can't forget a grudge...well,William doesn't mind! Warriorawakens45 Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens57 Rivalite 577.jpg Friday 2.jpg Rivalite 619.jpg|You happy? 2013-03-30-episode14.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg Tumblr mj9rb3grGL1rfpkldo2 250.gif Facebook Game tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo8_250.jpg tumblr_m5cs399IUH1r1umpu.gif Others William valentine.jpg|Valentine's Special Tumblr m4urcmY2DU1rnp5t8o1 400.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:XANA's vessels Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:William